


Just For You

by TheGreenBeacon



Series: Yancy/Reader [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader Insert, Yancy the prisoner, lots of fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: Yancy does something special for you.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Reader, Markiplier/Reader, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader, Yancy/Reader
Series: Yancy/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537453
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part 2 of my Yancy/Reader so please go to Third Sunday to read the first part :)

Yancy fidgeted with the tie currently hanging around his neck. It wasn’t a very attractive colour, but he knew he needed to look presentable. For you, he reminded himself. 

You weren’t sitting anywhere near him, or even in the room, but he knew you would come. You said you would, after all, and you hadn’t broken a promise yet. Heck, you’ve come every third Sunday since you’ve been able to come out into public again. He couldn’t find words to express how much that meant to him. 

So when you mentioned wanting to move to somewhere quieter, somewhere a little farther away, he knew he couldn’t be far away from you. Being in jail was hard enough, knowing that you were alone out there, having to fend for yourself. He was going to help you, however he could. 

So, when you came in on that third Sunday, you knew something was up. He had this grin on his face, and his foot was tapping so fast, you thought his shoe would come off. Sliding into your seat, you gave Yancy a confused look. 

“Why are you so nervous? You drink too much juice again, did you?” You questioned, a smile on your face. Yancy felt his breath catch in his chest. That damn smile.

“Nope, no juice.” He chuckled. His heart started beating faster. Did he really want to tell you? “Umm, there’s actually some’in I wanted to talk to youse about.” He forced out. You tilted your head to the side. 

“It’s nothing bad, is it? You didn’t shank a guard or anything?” Yancy turned his head to the side, refusing to make eye contact with you. “Yancy, what did you do?” You whispered, reaching across the table and grasping his hands. 

“I uhh...I did some’in for you.” He could feel the sweat start to run down his forehead. Would you appreciate what he did? Would you still like him? 

“You can tell me anything,” you reassured him. He still wouldn’t meet your eyes. “Yancy.” You squeezed his hands. “Please, what’s going on?” 

“I applied for parole.” He blurted. He didn’t want to look at you, didn’t want to see the disappointment on your face. 

“Yancy…” He waited. He knew you would say this. “Yancy, that’s wonderful!” You exclaimed. Yancy looked up at you, only to see you beaming at him. “I’m so proud of you!” 

“Really? Youse are proud of little ol’ me?” He asked, confusion lacing his voice. You nodded. 

“I am, I really am,” you started, but stopped. “But why? I thought you wanted to stay in jail forever?” 

“I-” He stopped himself. He wasn’t sure if he should tell you the truth. He didn’t want to come off as needy, but at the same time, he didn’t want you being angry at him for wanting to leave. So, he just shrugged his shoulders. “Figured it was time for a change.” 

“Oh.” You thought about what he said. You had told him you were moving away in hopes that he would want to follow you, but you guessed he had other plans. “Well, I hope it all works out.” The buzzer sounded at that, letting everyone know that visiting hours were over. “I guess I’ll see you soon?” Yancy nodded. 

“Sooner than youse can go to the rippah.” He grinned. You stood up, and gave him a quick hug, albeit a little tighter than normal. Giving him a quick wave as you left the prison, Yancy felt his heart sink in his chest. It didn’t go as planned. 

Now, however, as he sat at the desk, awaiting the judge to approve his parole, he didn’t see you anywhere in sight. His suit felt like it was squeezing the life out of him, and he wanted nothing more than to rip it off and change back into his comfy prison clothes. But, the warden had told him that a nice suit made a better impression on the judge, and he really wanted to be with you. So, a little suffering was well worth it. 

The door to the courthouse creaked open, and Yancy couldn’t help the grin that came to his face. Your handsomely beautiful face smiled back at him as you walked through the doors, wearing a nice outfit that complimented your frame. Like it was made for you. 

“Youse came!” He called out to you, not being able to help the tears that came to his eyes. You laughed, and Yancy felt like someone had punched him in the heart. With love, of course. 

“Of course I came! Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” You called back as you made your way towards him. You sat directly behind him, all but beaming. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“I’m going to win my case,” he stated, puffing out his chest. You laughed again, and Yancy had to laugh too. He had this in the bag. 

And in the bag, he sure did. He won his case that day, and was released into the big world. Waiting for him outside the prison was you. It was a bittersweet moment, having to say goodbye to his prison family, but if it meant he got to be with you, it was well worth it. 

He would tell you why he applied for parole later, but just being able to see you smile out in the open, without having to worry about a warden breathing down his neck. 

As he slid into the car next to you, he felt like he was on fire. You were so close to him, and now there was nothing keeping you two apart. He turned towards you as you put on your seatbelt and started the car. 

“Youse ready for an adventure?” You chuckled, starting the car.

“I’m ready for the adventure of a lifetime.”

**Author's Note:**

> ack another one! i guess this is a series now


End file.
